


Sometimes a Car is Necessary

by MidnightWrite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWrite/pseuds/MidnightWrite





	Sometimes a Car is Necessary

Tony and Bruce were good together. They took care of each other, made each other laugh. Bruce was exactly what Tony needed, and Tony was exactly what Bruce wanted. Tony was careful around him at first. When Bruce first asked Tony to dinner, Tony had been on his best behavior because he wanted Bruce to like him as much as he liked Bruce. A few weeks later as they were cuddling on the couch during team movie night, Bruce confessed that Tony made it easier to control the Hulk. Bruce was halfway to in love with his genius, and he was glad that Tony seemed to feel the same way.

The Avengers fought off evil all the time. Sometimes the Hulk was needed, sometimes Bruce stayed in the lab and let the rest of the team save the day.

The entire team was at their wits end. A science lab in New York had embedded a bad code in their newest experimental robots, causing them to attack people on the streets. The robots were prototypes for a new line of combat AI, so they were only getting smarter as they fought. They observed the team’s fighting techniques and used it against them, resulting in Steve, Natasha, and Sam being holed up in an empty building while Tony and Clint did their best to cover them.

“Call Banner. Tell him he’s needed immediately,” Steve ordered.

“Jarvis, tell Dr. Banner that the jolly green giant is needed pronto,” Tony yelled, dodging a car that one of the robots had thrown.

It only took Bruce a few minutes to get to Steve’s hideout, but he was having problems pulling the Other Guy forward.

“Any time now would be great Bruce. Tony and Clint need your help.” Sam said, flinching as Tony took a hard hit from a car door. Bruce saw that and tried his hardest, but still nothing worked.

“I’m sorry I’m trying.” Bruce mumbled, thinking of anything he could to provoke the Hulk. He paced the floor in quick strides.

There was a loud _SHIT_ over the comms and Tony hit the ground, pinned under a car. Bruce heard Steve and Sam calling out to Tony with no response.

Minutes later, the battle was over. The Hulk had taken over and used the car that had knocked Tony out of the sky to flatten at least twenty of the robots. The rest were torn to bits in a style that none of them could work out fast enough to mimic. As soon as the last few bots had been destroyed, Sam had picked Tony up and flown him straight to the medical floor. Steve and Natasha waited for Bruce to come back.

As soon as the Hulk subsided, Bruce was on his knees sobbing. Steve grabbed a tarp and draped it over his crouched form, coaxing him to stand and walk back to the tower. Bruce went straight to his and Tony’s floor, sitting right outside the elevator.

As soon as Tony walked out, Bruce threw his arms around his neck and held him tightly. The tarp he had been using to cover himself forgotten. Tony held him close, letting Bruce run his hands all over him to make sure he was actually there.

Bruce sat on the toilet while Tony showered. They didn’t speak, but Bruce was afraid of letting Tony go too far. When Tony was finished, he sat on the floor beside the shower so that Bruce could easily see him when he peeked out to make sure he was still there.

When Bruce had finally gotten all the dust out of his hair, he stood in the steady stream of water and let his tears flow freely. He had never thought that fear could trigger the Hulk, but the intensity of the fear he felt when Tony hit the ground made his heart stop. Bruce was trembling as he turned off the water. He grabbed the towel that was hung over the door, but he just stood there, reliving that moment he thought Tony had been crushed.

Tony opened the shower door of the shower and dried Bruce off, wrapping the towel around Bruce’s waist when he was done. Bruce wasn’t looking at him. Tony took Bruce’s shaking hands and led him out of the bathroom. Tony pulled out two pairs of flannel pyjama pants.

Once they were both dressed, Tony guided Bruce down onto his silk sheets and held him close. He didn’t comment when he felt hot tears on his shoulder.

“ I’m sorry I scared you like that.” Tony whispered. Bruce shook his head.

“S’not your fault. It was the stupid robots,” Bruce let out a short laugh. Tony moved away slightly so he could look at Bruce’s face.

“It took you getting hit by a car for me to realize that...I love you, Tony Stark.” Bruce said with a small smile. By the time Tony had figured out what he wanted to say, Bruce had fallen asleep.

\-----

When Bruce awoke the next morning, Tony was gone. He ran his hand over Tony’s side of the bed, but it was cold.

“Jarvis, where is Tony?” he called out.  
“Sir is in the kitchen staring into space. He doesn’t seem to notice that his coffee has gone cold.” Bruce shook his head.

As soon as he walked in, Tony’s eyes were on him. Bruce sat down across from Tony and slid down in the chair until he could comfortably slouch.

“You love me,” Tony stated.

“Look, I don’t want to have the conversation about your past, or your mental state, or the fact that we haven’t been on an actual date since our second one. Tony, I meant what I said. I love you. To the point that it kinda scares me. Yesterday made me realise that if I didn’t say it, I may never get to. I’m sorry if you think it was too soon, and I don’t want you to feel obligated to say words you don’t mean, but I just had to.” Bruce let out a shaky breath.

Tony ran his hand through his bed-head and just observed Bruce for what seemed like an hour. Eventually, he stood and walked over to Bruce’s side of the table and sat down on his lap, putting his arms around Bruce’s neck. Tony smiled slightly when he felt arms around his waist to shift him into a more comfortable position.

“I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you since our semi date on the top of the tower. I guess it wasn’t an actual date because we both hated the movie that night and we agreed to leave separately and meet up there. I knew I was in for it when you were so focused on telling about different constellations that you didn’t notice I wasn’t actually looking at them. I love you, Bruce Banner.” Tony pressed a light kiss to Bruce’s lips.

“I knew you weren’t listening that night because I started talking about the science behind Star Wars and you didn’t get all riled up like you usually do.” Bruce grinned.

Tony scoffed and started to climb off his lap, but Bruce laughed lightly and pulled him in for a kiss. They kissed slowly for a bit before Bruce pulled away.

“You’re such a cheesy dork,” Bruce said.

“But I’m YOUR cheesy dork,” Tony corrected.

“Yeah, you’re my dork.”


End file.
